Not So Young Master
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: Sebastian should have realized that his young master was growing up. Now that it's come time for Ciel's wedding day, the truth that he's not as much of a 'young' master anymore is forced onto Sebastian, who gets rather emotional.


Through all of Sebastian's age and supposed wisdom, you'd think he'd see the obvious, the simple facts that stood in from of him every day. Humans grew up, faster than one of his own kind would. Somehow, he had gotten it into his mind that time wouldn't affect his master, Ciel Phantomhive, that it would skim over him and leave him his youth until the end of time. But of course, that wasn't the case.

His young master had grown up.

Sebastian didn't think it would be such a big deal. He had barely even noticed as it was happening. He made the occasional teasing comment, of course, but the changes were so minute, it was as if nothing was changing at all.

But now that he stood back, inspecting his master, all dressed in a formal suit for his wedding to the lady he had been betrothed to since birth, Elizabeth Midford, he couldn't believe he had never noticed up until now. He had grown taller, much taller, so much so that he was barely half a head shorter than Sebastian himself. Where his body used to be round and childish, was now lean and faintly muscled. His used-to-be-short fingers had lengthened, leaving the blue-jeweled Phantomhive family ring with glittering pride. Gray-blue hair that continued to curl slightly and frame his face had grown longer, though the two had trimmed it to just below his ears a while back.

And now that his not-so-young master stood before him, in all his hard-earned glory, Sebastian would freely admit he missed the little boy he had come to love.

"Master..." his voice caught in his throat a little as he left out the affectionate 'young' before the title he addressed his master by, before he found he had nothing more to say. He forced himself to maintain steady eye contact, "You look stunning. Lady Elizabeth is lucky indeed."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel said, turning to look at himself in his mirror, "Everything else for today is set then?"

"Yes," Sebastian assured, going to stand behind his master and looked at him through the mirror, "Everything will go as- as planned." His voice faltered a little at the end, which he hoped Ciel didn't notice.

"As expected from a Phantomhive butler."

The butler nodded. He no longer trusted his own voice.

Ciel turned to face him, "Sebastian, I want to thank you for serving me for so long. You're more than I ever could have expected." He flashed one of his rare smiles freely.

Sebastian simply nodded, not able to say anything else. But instead of nodding once, or even twice, he nodded and just kept nodding until his face crumbled. He covered his mouth with his hand but when the first tear made an appearance, he covered his entire face with his both of his gloved hands, ashamed, but too upset to care.

"Sebastian, are you-?" The master broke himself off, too shocked to go further with his question. The question would have been pointless anyways.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, oh god, please no." Missing his master's beauty, Sebastian uncovered his eyes, shifting both his hands to cover his mouth, but that didn't stop him from talking, "Little... So- so little. Oh god, why? Please, no." By this time, tears were streaming down Sebastian's cheeks. Like a child, the demon stumbled forwards and hugged his master tightly, wrapped his arms around the younger's now broadened shoulders, "Ciel, no, please, please no."

"Wh- what are you doing?" Ciel asked, though even as the words escaped his lips, his arms encircled his butler and hugged him back, trying to put as much comfort as he possibly could in that one small gesture.

"You- you- you," Sebastian couldn't form a proper sentence. His sobs shook his figure as he clung to his master tighter, "So- so little. You- you used to be so- so little. My- my little- little lord. Please, no. Be- be my little lord. You- you can't."

"What are you blubbering about? I'm not little, not anymore."

This just threw his butler into another round of wails, this time slighter louder, "I- I know. You're- you're not my little- little- little... Ciel, no, please."

The master sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get any farther with his demon. He settled into a slow rhythm as he rocked back and forth slightly, whispering consoling nothings. Slowly, the demon was able to calm himself enough to realize he had shamefully covered Ciel's shoulder with his tears. Hastily, he pulled out of his master's embrace, but failed to stammer out an apology. He had allowed his emotions to overwhelm him and broken down, something a butler should never do in front of his master and something a demon should never do in front of anyone. He quickly swiped at his eyes before bowing deeply, "My apologies, Master. The ceremony will begin in twenty minutes. I will return in ten to take you there." He tried to hastened to take his leave but was immediately called back with a lazy, "Wait."

The elder stopped on his heel and turned, "My lord, do you require something further?"

Instead of responding, Ciel walked over, slight heels on his shoes making a muted sound on the carpet beneath his feet, to once more stand in front of his butler. Slightly tilting his head back to look the taller in the eye, Ciel smiled again, the second time that day, "I'll always be your little lord," he reminded the other, "I'm your young master, and that's not changing."

Sebastian fought back his embarrassing tears that were threatening to make an unfortunate reappearance. He smiled and took the risk of embracing the younger again briefly. "I'll see you in ten minutes, Young Master."

"That's more like it."

* * *

**Oh gosh, I don't know how I feel about making Sebastian break down like that. XD I mean, it was kind of fun. XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
